A Force to be Reckoned With
by Jahetto
Summary: This is a story based off and LARP I am doing with my friends and some new in-experienced LARPERS. To stay true to the LARP I am using genuine choices made by the group. Please respect these choices as some of them may not be what you hoped or expected. This story is incomplete Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D&D though this LARP is fully original


Let me tell you story about a small group of adventurers, who would do big things. All of them skilled fighters. But though skilled, some of these adventurers would die. Some for a good cause, most in vain.

_This story is based off the choices of a roleplay me, my friends and some in-experienced roleplayers. Please respect the choices we made as some of them may not be what you expect and you may be disappointed. Leave reviews on how I can improve and the things I should continue doing. Thanks!_

**_Chapter 1_**

*clink* Went the rusty door as it opened. Two men stepped into the cell where three bodies lay motionless.

"Do ya' think they're dead?" Asked one of the men, inspecting the bodies. There was no blood, so there wasn't a murder by weapon at least. The man leaned closer to the body. He got as close as he could. "They seem to be breathing."

The other man was not at all comfortable with this. He had a feeling that something was not right. He did not dare get close to the still bodies. He backed up a small distance and as he did this one of the bodies moved slightly and started groaning. Both men jumped back and shut the gate. They waited outside of the cell to see what would happen. The groaning person now put his hand on his head, however he was no normal person. the men noticed the strange person had unusually long and pointy ears. He also had very rich green flowing hair.

"Do ya..., do ya' think he's an Elf?" One of the guards asked

"In case you're wondering I am an Elf" said the Elf "and my name is Erdan Leethwing."

Both men jumped back, they were surprised that Erdan had recovered so quickly. They stared at eachother and nervously tried to speak to Erdan.

"I am Ghoth" said one of the men.

"People call me Hodha" said the other.

"Well than Ghoth and Hodha, why did you come to the cell in which I am locked in?" Erdan asked

"Our leader told us to see if there were any dead prisoners, if so bring them to him two he can bury them and put them into a pit we and more of his men dug." Ghoth said.

"Well that's no way to treat your dead." Erdan said. Suddenly the other bodies in the cell began to stir. They slowly came to their senses

"Where are we?" They asked in unison.

"We are in the same bloody cell that we've been in for 5 years for a crime we did not commit." said Erdan "Also, have you met my new acquaintances?"

"I don't believe we have" said one of the people in a deep scratchy voice. The men noticed that this was not a person at all, but a wolf standing on to legs! "My name is Fantrir."

"Hi..." Ghoth and Hodha said nervously

"I get that a lot" Fantrir joked.

"Indeed he does" said a voice. Everyone turned around to the direction if the voice. It was the third prisoner. He looked somewhat humanoid, except he had black skin and yellow patterns all over him. The men looked at him blankly.

"By your faces, I can tell you do not know that I am of the shadow Genasi;" said the Genasi "Not many do, by the way my name is Indikus."

"This is Ghoth and Hodha" Erdan said.

"Well, have you come to set us free?" Indikus asked.

"Actually, yes" replied Hodha "Our leader wanted us to take all the living prisoners to him."

Erdan, Fantrir and Indikus followed Ghoth and Hodha out of their cell. They had not seen light for too long. The sun blazed and they felt like it's heat burnt holes through their eyes. When they gained their vision again they noticed that the town they were kept in was littered with bodies. Building's were toppled and burned.

"What happened here!?" Erdan asked in astonishment. It was only 5 years and the town was turned to dust.

"Our people have been at war with these ones for 3 years now. This was our counter to them destroying one of our villages." Ghoth said

The party walked through the city hall of the village. It had holes and rubble in it. Erdan noticed a horrible smell. As they got closer to the smell. Erdan saw the source. A giant hole full of rotting bodies of families and people. Soon the others noticed the hole to and they turned away from it. Fantrir had the strongest smell and had to have Ghoth plug his nose as he was hand cuffed and could not do it himself. The friends tried they're best not to look at the pit. Soon they reached a grand room with a a throne and someone sitting on it. The man looked very strong and intimidating. He was almost as tall as a Goliath and had and eyepatch over his eye.

"Ghoth, Hodha you are dismissed" said the man. Both Ghoth and Hodha stepped away.

"Now who are you three?" the man demanded

"I am Erdan" said Erdan

"I am Fantrir" said Fantrir

"I am Indikus" said Indikus

"Well then Erdan, Fantrir and Indikus. Do you have any skill in combat?" The man asked

"Yes sir" they all replied

The man was intrigued. He might want to take advantage of these adventurers. Maybe he could be unreasonable and make them do a task that he was to afraid to do himself.

"Well then, I have been waiting prisoners like you." said the man "I want you to do something, something very hard to accomplish"

Erdan was frustrated by the man. This was completely unreasonable. Why should they have to do something for him? He never did anything for them.

"You will defeat an evil wizard at the top of Dok' Guldur. He has terrorized this town for years" The man said

"What if we say no?" said Erdan. He was a proud elf, but he had reason to be. He was right about almost everything. Sometimes his pride gets in the way of his judgement and an example is used right above. He should not have questioned the man. It would only make matters worse. The man's face grew red.

"WHAT? I'LL TELL YA' WHAT" the man said lifting up Erdan "I'LL LEAVE YOU TO ROT IN THAT BLOODY HOLE!" Erdan stopped talking. The man set him down and told two guards to take them to the gate. There they untied Erdan, Fantrir and Indikus. The man sent to hawks to watch the prisoners and make sure they did not escape. The guards gave Erdan, Fantrir and Indikus the weapons pile so that they could find their weapons. Once they did they set off to Dok' Gul'dur.


End file.
